Let Me Find Happiness
by ferretlove634
Summary: What is they had chosen more than one Warden? Amell, Cousland, Tabris and Mahariel. Warden Amell once loved a Templar at the Circle of Magi, but she'd also fallen for the blood mage who was once her friend. She spared her friend from death, but forever in a prison cell? Ten years have passed. She has decided to help with the Inquisition but what will she find? Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago, I never would have seen any of this coming. Everyone believed the world was ending, but all I could do was stare at the magnificent hole in the sky. Everyone called it "The Breach". It was a hole in the sky that opened fade rifts all over Thedas.

Of course ten years ago I hadn't expected a Blight either. Nor did I expect that I would be pulled from the Circle of Magi only days after my Harrowing to help the Grey Wardens defend against the Fifth Blight at Ostagar.

Remembering Ostagar used to be painful, along with missing all my friends from the Circle. But between my fellow Wardens (Alistair, Kira, Selene and Leila) and our companions it made everything bareable.

The Fifth Blight seemed so long ago. Of course it was ten years, but it seemed longer. All my friends were having families now. Alistair became King and married Leila, but that was something everyone at camp saw coming. Kira, the city elf, ended up being with a city elf gone Dalish. Selene, the Dalish elf, lived two lives with kids and the loves of her life. I, on the other hand, sent Jowan to prison forever. Of course I got visits, but we would never have a life. The other man in my life was a templar. Choosing to be with him would send the mages and templars in an uproar or it could unify them.


	2. Chapter 2

Today I recieved a letter from Sister Lelianna. A companion of mine from the Fifth Blight. The way it was addressed made me believe that all the Wardens from the Fifth Blight had recieved this letter. She asked for us to join her at Sky Hold to defeat Corypheus. They needed all the help they could get apparently.

I wrote back a response, 'Lelianna, it is great to hear from you. It has been so long. It's good to know you are ok. But, it seems you've managed to join in an adventure that will be told throughout time once again... Although, you have have sent this to all the Wardens of our previous adventure. I will be happy to lend you a hand. Sign me up with the Inquisition. I will be there as soon as I am able. Signed, Sabrina Amell.'

I sent the letter off with one of Lelianna's beautifully trained ravens. It would be a long journey from the Circle Tower. Although, the world around us had gone chaotic a few mages chose to stay and I helped them, protected them from the rouge Templars. When the Fifth Blight came around I wanted nothing more to be able to see outside of the tower, but I had come to miss it quite a bit.

"Irving," I addressed the previous First Enchanter. He had demanded that we were all equals, that we no longer needed titles but everyone still called him First Enchanter or came to him or me for advice. "I thought you should be notified that I am leaving to join the Inquisition."

"I assume that letter was from Lelianna." Irving responded.

I nodded, "She requested my help. While I am away, please take care of Jowan. Make sure nothing happens to him."

"I will try my hardest." He responded.

Sadly, I knew that was the best he could offer. A lot of mages didn't like the idea of him being around, but they put up with it because of me. "I will tell him goodbye and be on my way."

As I walked out of Irving's office I thought I heard him say, "May the Maker protect you."

I headed down to the holding cells where the Templars would punish us. I held Jowan's key close to my heart. I wanted him to be free then and I wanted him to be free now. But what was freedom anymore? Even Jowan had heard how unsafe it was to be a mage now.

"Sabrina," Jowan's voice filled my ears. How long had I been standing in front of his cell? I could hear the concern in his voice. I put the key in the keyhole and unlocked his cell.

Jowan looked at me. But it wasn't happiness that filled his eyes, it was fear. "You're free." I tried to sound cheerful.

Jowan stepped out of the cell that was decorated more like a room now. I had always tried to make this easier on him. He would have done the same for me. Both he and I established the way we felt for each other and how because he was a blood mage it could never happen. "You're leaving aren't you?" He questioned me as he ran his fingers through my golden brown hair.

Was it so obvious that even he could tell? I nodded as his hand ran down my cheek. "I'm joining the efforts of the Inquisition." There was a silence, "If you stay, I'm scared the mages might do something to harm you."

Jowan pulled me into his arms. A tear rolled down my cheek as my head pressed against his chest. "With the magic you've been teaching me... I will be fine, but I will not leave. I will stay and I will wait for your return." Jowan pulled away from me and backed up into the cell, shutting the door between us.

I was shocked at his reaction. I was giving him a life outside of this cell and he rejected it because he had faith I would be back? "May the Maker watch over you, Jowan." was all I culd respond.

"And you." With Jowan's words I exited the prison and grabbed my bag and headed out to begin my journey. The mages watched as I left with awe. I couldn't understand their words or their reactions but I knew Irving would tell them what was happening and I hoped they would all understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching Sky Hold was no easy task. But, I made it with the company of a beautiful young elf whose name was Tania. We became friends along the way. She was from Kirkwall. Apparently she'd intercepted the letter that was meant for her lover, Fenris, but came instead of him. Not telling him all the details. I had told her she was brave to do so, coming in the place of someone she loved but he deserved to know the truth.

We entered the gates and immediately I felt out of place. Templars were everywhere. "Sabrina! You made it." Hearing Lelianna's voice put me at ease. Her reaction of a warm embrace was welcomed. I had missed this red head more than words could say. "Varric, this is..." Lelianna was cut off.

"Tania?" the dwarf who must have been Varric looked shocked to see her. "Does Fenris know your here?" Apparently it wasn't just me who was concerned for this young elf.

"Not exactly. But I am here to serve the Inquisition in his place." Tania started her first sentence shy, with a soft voice. Then her voice was unwavering at the mention of the Inquisition.

Varric and Lelianna exchanged looks, "Tania journeyed here with me. She seems like an exceptionally capable young woman." I couldn't help but speak up for here. Especially after the hell we'd be put through.

Lelianna nodded,"Tania come with me. Sabrina you'll need to speak with the Commander. Varric can you show her the way?"

Varric nodded, "So, you helped with the Fifth Blight?" Varric questioned as we walked.

"Yes, but I can't say that I did much. The other Wardens did most of the work." I responded, although I was being modest. If it weren't for me, everyone in my party would have been dead before we even faced the Archdemon.

It was a short walk to the Commander's office, but the view was spectacular. "Curly's inside." Varric pointed to the door.

Curly? Must be a nickname. Although it made me smile, Curly. I chuckled. I had to compose myself before I entered the room, but as soon as I entered I lost all of the composure. "C-Cullen?" My voice was shaky and I was trembling.

He must have recognized my voice because he looked at me and he dropped the clipboard that was in the hands. "Sabrina?"

I nodded vigorously. Was this really happening? Before I knew it Cullen was right next to me. "I thought I'd never see you again." Cullen spoke. His voice alone sent chills down my spine but when he put his hand on my cheek I felt like I was going to collapse. His arm was wrapped around my back. "Are you okay?" He must have sensed how I was losing myself.

"I.. I didn't think... I'd... see you... again." I manged to say between shallow breathing. Everything was suddenly spinning.

"Sabrina?" His voice seemed so far away then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When my eyes fluttered opened I didn't know where I was. But I could feel the warmth of someone holding my hand. I slowly moved my head to see who, even though I knew. It was Cullen. I could barely hear it, but he was praying. For me? "Cullen?" my voice was groggy.

"Thank the Maker you're awake." Cullen responded. He'd lifted his head from my bedside and stopped his prayer. "I was worried." He said, even though he didn't have to it was obvious that he was worried. "What happened?" He questioned.

Honestly, that was a good question. What happened in Cullen's office could not have done that to her. "Exhausted..." were the only words that escaped my lips.

"I leave you to get some rest then." Cullen started to get up and let go of my hand. But I squeezed his hand and tugged at it as if telling him to stay. Thankfully he understood and sat back down, holding my hand as I fell back asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next time there was a different company surrounding my bed, I quickly sat up almost hitting my head against the wall.

"She's awake..." a little boy pointed at me.

"Damon, it isn't polite to point at people." A female voice said. I knew that voice. It was Leila Cousland. So that would make the little boy her son, Damon Theirin. The little girl running around beside her would be Gemma Theirin. And next to her...

"King Alistair." I spoke bowing my head.

I could hear him chuckle so I lifted my head, "There's no need for formalities. We are all here." Alistair spoke. With a smile I nodded because there was also Kira Tabris and Selene Mahariel. He was right, everyone was here. At least the Fifth Blight Wardens were.

"So, that handsome ball of fluff that's been here every day must be Cullen." Kira gossiped. And the second she said that I turned all red.

"Do you see that reaction? Priceless." Selene bust out laughing.

"You want gossip?" Leila spoke up and everyone got quiet. She always had the best gossip. But most of all the things she said were normally true. "Morrigan's here. With a child!"

Everyone froze. Especially Alistair. The reason we all survived that Blight was because he slept with the wicked witch and conceived a child. Of course he'd put up a fight but Leila convinced him. Kira would have been the one to take the final blow otherwise. Something about being able to rejoin her bethrothed in the afterlife.


End file.
